Adam Mickiewicz (poeta)
'''Adam Mickiewicz - '''były student polonistyki podający się za polskiego wieszcza narodowego. Opublikował utwory napisane przez Słowackiego pod swoim nazwiskiem. Historia Nie jest znana dokładna data urodzenia Mickiewicza. Wiadomo, że studiował do 2012 roku, więc można zakładać, że urodził się w latach 90. XX wieku. Studiował polonistykę na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim, lecz został wyrzucony z uczelni z powodu obrażenia wybitnego w tej rzeczywistości Juliusza Słowackiego. Na domiar złego w tym samym dniu pralka zalała mu mieszkanie a jego dziewczyna z nim zerwała. Zwierzył się ze swoich problemów Corneliusowi, który podszedł do niego przy pomniku Słowackiego. Vanderbilt odszedł po krótkiej rozmowie, lecz Adam zauważył, że upadła mu rękawiczka. Podniósłszy ją, przypadkowo przeniósł się w czasie do XIX wieku. Początkowo Mickiewicz nie mógł sobie poradzić z zaistniałą sytuacją. Głodował a praca nie przynosiła mu dostatecznych zarobków. Jedynym wyjściem było opublikowanie dzieł Słowackiego, które student w wyniku zbiegu okoliczności posiadał w plecaku. Utwory szybko zyskały rozgłos a Mickiewicz stał się znanym i szanowanym artystą. Pewnego dnia w dworku Adama zjawił się Cornelius. Chciał naprawić całe zamieszanie które sam spowodował. Poprosił Mickiewicza o przyznanie się do oszustwa, lecz ten nie chciał go słuchać, uderzył mężczyznę w głowę i ukradłszy mu moduł czasu, przeniósł się do 2012 roku. Okazało się jednak, że rok w którym znalazł się fałszywy poeta, jest zupełnie innym światem, niż ten, w którym się urodził. Mickiewicz wykorzystał ten fakt i podając się za własnego potomka wszedł w posiadanie dworku przy ulicy Konfliktu 1. Szybko zauważył jednak, że jego rywal Słowacki również żyje we współczesności i często pojawia się w mediach. Cornelius dowiedziawszy się o czasie i miejscu zamieszkania Mickiewicza przybył do niego, by ostrzec go przed konsekwencjami i zmusić do wyznania prawdy. Adam jednak nie posłuchał i zamknął przybysza w jednym z pokoi swojego dworka. W 2017 roku w jego rezydencji zjawił się także wściekły Juliusz Słowacki. Adam wykorzystał tę sytuację i uwięził wroga w swojej piwnicy. Juliusz domagał się wyznania win Adama, lecz ten nic sobie z niego nie robił. Po krótkim czasie Mickiewicza odwiedzili Tropiciele Prawdy. Okazało się, że nagrali oni całą rozmowę Mickiewicza ze Słowackim i wkrótce potem uwolnili zarówno Juliusza jak i Corneliusa. To zmusiło Adama do wyznania prawdy całemu światu. Od tamtej pory Mickiewicz przestał cieszyć się szacunkiem i w krótkim czasie usłyszał zarzuty wyłudzenia, kradzieży, składania fałszywych zeznań oraz oszustw finansowych. Obecnie jego dworek wrócił do poprzednich właścicieli, a on sam czeka na termin pierwszej rozprawy. Wygląd Mickiewicz podczas studiów wyglądał nieco inaczej niż obecnie. Miał nieco jaśniejszą cerę, nie nosił również zarostu. Miał długie włosy, lecz przykrywał je czapką. Ma brązowe oczy. Po przeniesieniu się w czasie zapuścił brodę, którą goli w nietypowy sposób. Nie ma włosów wokół ust i na podbródku, lecz na policzkach i przy uszach. Najczęściej ubiera się w ciemne koszule oraz czarny płaszcz. Charakter Mickiewicz na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być oschły i niemiły. Nie ma oporów przed obrażaniem Słowackiego i kwestionowaniem jego zdolności. Jest również dość egoistyczny. Po wyjściu na jaw pomyłki Corneliusa robi z siebie ofiarę i sądzi, że to on ucierpiał na tym najbardziej. Mimo że w pewnym stopniu miał rację, nie zważał na cierpienie Słowackiego. Cechuje go również duży spryt. Szybko odnalazł się w rzeczywistości XIX wieku, przez dłuższy czas potrafił również uniknąć konsekwencji swojego oszustwa. Wykorzystał także swoją sławę, by posiąść dworek, w którym mieszkał w XIX wieku. Mickiewicz mimo tego, że ponosiły go emocje podczas rozmów ze Słowackim potrafi zachować kulturę wśród innych ludzi i łatwo buduje wizerunek uprzejmego i miłego mężczyzny. Jak sam twierdzi, kradnąc dzieła Słowackiego, nadał im klasę i nie obnosił się ze sławą wynikającą ze swoich pozornych zdolności. Filmy, w których pojawił się Mickiewicz * Słowacki vs Mickiewicz * Mickiewicz vs Słowacki 2 * Tropiciele Prawdy - Mickiewicz Zobacz też * Juliusz Słowacki * Cornelius Vanderbilt Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Słowacki i Mickiewicz